


Just fly with me, prince

by Taehotic



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Jungkook is Peter Pan, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Namjoon is clumsy, Pirates and magic, Taehyung is a fairy, hoseok is a knight, jimin is NOT wendy, jimin is a prince, jin is beautiful and devine, maybe some mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehotic/pseuds/Taehotic
Summary: Even though Prince jimin is loved by his people, he still feels lonely. Thats until, at a pretty night, a flying boy comes to steal something from him and he's suddenly not lonely and bored anymore.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 3





	Just fly with me, prince

Sometimes even the time stops at the right moment and you will understand when this time comes.

Thats exactly how Jimin feels right now, because reading to the orphans is always something that he enjoys. The smiles on the faces of those little children makes his heart warm. 

As a prince of the bright kingdom of Shigia, he was loved by all, due to his kindness and angelic voice. But don’t get him wrong, he can be pretty mean when he wants too. Shigia is a happy kingdom, poverty is not seen since his father, king Park Minhoo is the leader. Although the people is happy, Jimin does not feel the same way, bored and lonely is the perfect words to describe is feelings whenever is in the castle. His father doesn't have time for his son and the queen has died when Jimin was 14 (Jimin is now 22). He was the rightful heir of the throne and, unfortunately, he doesn’t have siblings (something Jimin would love to so his loneliness would go away).

“And they live happy ever after. The end.” The kids smiled and clapped for the prince. Some of them made questions about the story and a special one even promised to marry him in the future. After playing a little bit more with them, he had to return home.

“Hoseok?” Jimin says simply, his eyes on the scenery, as the carriage headed towards the castle.

“Yes, your highness?” The knight said with respect, curious of what the prince was about ask him.

“Stop calling me that, you know that your my only friend on that place.” Frustration was something clear on his voice. Even though Jimin was so kind and loved by the people, he was lonely as described before. He was seen like something untouchable, being friends with the prince is impossible, who’s the person that can be worthy of his appreciation? No one, his the thoughts of his people. His kindness was though by his mother, that was also loved by everyone and took the sadness way with a tender kiss and bread for the ones with necessities. 

Hoseok touched Jimin's head, smiling kindly. He was like his little brother, after all. Jung hoseok has been the personal guard of jimin since he has been nominated royal knight. he was trained since he was a child for this job and thanks to that, those two got close. Although the king also knows they are close, Hoseok still likes to respect Jimin when when they are with Jimin's father. Thats why sometimes, like now, Hoseok, without noticing, calls Jimin in a more respectful way.

“Im sorry, Jimin. Whats is it?” Jimin smiled with the more friendly approach and finally answered.

“Do you think my dad will be able to have dinner with me, today?" Jimin was not looking at his friend but he was paying attention to the answer. The question can be seen as strange, since jimin and the king are father and son, but since his mother died, his father has not been the same way, he still loves his son deeply, but somehow the moments got awkward and they don't spend much time together since Jimin came out has a person attracted for boys.

"I honestly don't know, min. I hope so." Hoseok sighs and looks trough out the window, it seems all normal until he spots some movement in the forest. To big to be a animal. 

“HEY! Whats that?” Unfortunately for Hoseok, Jimin also saw it and puts his head out of the window looking at hit excited. 

“Jimin thats dangerous, seat down!” Hoseok says quickly, hoping the prince does as he say. Jimin as always been very curious, as a prince, he couldn’t do much without his father knowing and go to the forest is a big no.

“Yeah, yeah…” Jimin spots something red, like a feather, on a hat? What the fuck is that? After bumping with the head on the side of the window, he finally sits down and tries to forget the red thing.  
after all, they have already reached their destination.

Ah, the castle. For some something like a dream come true to live in such a place. For others, their place of work and sometimes even a place to still, after all, its a castle, it has treasures and something valuable. For Jimin, was a place of memories and his home. But even home can turn into hell.

Jimin smiles to everyone, the maids and guardeners, who make his home super pretty and organized. With Hoseok on his shadow, he goes for his room, probably the best place of the all castle. He has a balcony that shows part of the garden, his queen size bed with sheets in blue ton as well as the rest of the room. Blue and white are without doubt his favorite colors.

He prepares for dinner, but as expected, his father couldn’t eat with him, so jimin had to eat as always on that enormous table all by himself. Sometimes, he invites hoseok to eat with him so he doesn’t feel so lonely and awkward, this wasn’t one of those times. Other eating the perfect meal, the library is indeed the second place of choice.

Reading makes him explore the rest of the world with is imagination has his glasses. The prince reads not just about geography, but sometimes flowers and fantasy romances. Oh… Jimin loves a good romance. The way the writers describe the loves and he looks of both the protagonists. Most of the time, he even dreams about being some of the protagonists, where a sudden adventure comes and makes them meet love and the world, life, peace. 

Night has come and with her, a sleepy prince goes to his room, with a messy hair made by Hobi has a good night. He prepares for bed, even if he’s not going to sleep. He smiles for the only thing that his mother gave to him before she left this world, the necklace she always had with her. It was now his, a really pretty and solid memory of her existence in this world.

A strange noise came from the balcony, making him stop remembering his mother. The moon was beautiful but all the gardeners were asleep by this time and no one should be on the guarden close to his balcony.  
Of course, It could be an animal, but most of animals sleep by this time and the windows were open so even if it was one, it was best to close them.  
The grabs his bow and and slowly walks to the large windows. When it almost reaches them, the sound becomes a vivid image of a crouching shadow in the cherry tree near his balcony. Quickly, Jimin positions his bow and pulls out an arrow aimed at 'that thing'. His heartbeat quickened with nervousness. The shadow moves, as if to jump to the balcony and jimin exclaims.

“Don’t fucking move or I will shoot you.” Has if the thing was playing with him it quickly jumps, not to the balcony but to him. Jimin drops the arrow, scraping the target, which flies at him, pinning him to the bed. Jimin is not submissive, using the techniques he learned in his training as a prince, holding the target beneath him, one knee to the throat of the target and the bow once again aimed at the, now discovered, boy.

Jimin could see the way the boy was handsome and the smirk on his face starting to get on his nerves. The boy raises his arms in surrender, still smiling and Jimin wonders why no guard has entered the room yet.

The door finally opens but its not who expects, a man with beautiful wings flies to them making jimin shook and the fairy smile.

“Oh, Jungkook. It seems like you were defeated by this prince.” The fairy says chuckling a bit.

Jimin knows something, behind being a cute man and a fairy on his room, his fucked.


End file.
